


Sakura Proposal

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, NaLu Fluff Week, One Shot, Prompt: flowers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: Natsu had done all his preparations for making this day special, only one thing left hearing his princess say Yes. P.s for Nalu fluff week





	

Natsu shuffled down the road of the guild on the bright morning of 8th September. His hands sweaty and his stomach was queasy. His mind was racing with repeating same lines in his head. He had to make them sound perfect and cool just like he had practised since yesterday night. He tried to calm his nerves down as he saw the guild in his view. He took deep breaths in as he heard the noise of guild and smelled various smells of his different guild mates. One stood out the most, though. The one he loved the most. He stopped near and one sweep of the guild and he saw her in one of the corners sitting on a table with Levy and Juvia talking about another one of those romance novels. The three would love to read. He took notice of other guild members too but for now, his focus was on and only her. 

 He made way through the crowd as he tried to keep his best smile and with whatever confidence he could muster. He stopped near her table took a deep breath in and called her out. Luckily his voice didn't break that made his feel a little more confident. She turned towards him with a bright smile and greeted him, he did same. She slid then out of the table. Juvia and Levy greeted him too, and he greeted back and the couple left. Natsu took her out of the guild and circled to back to get some privacy. 

 He stood feet away as he coaxed himself to say the words. Lucy looked at him curiously and a little worried. He was kind of acting out of his usual element. She wondered if something happened. She certainly hoped it was not something bad they were finally having some peace after so long. She didn't budge him though and let him take his time to say whatever was on his mind, even though her mind had started forming various bad kind of thoughts, it swirled from break up to cheating which she hurriedly dismissed Natsu was not like that he would never do something like that with her. It was totally impossible. It must be another Natsu's idea which he was scared to say that's all. She relieved herself with that thought. 10 mins in silence and they both were losing their minds. A second later Lucy was ready to talk up when Natsu started "Luce today at 9 pm be at the Sakura park and wear my favourite dress. I have something important to say" he told hastily in a single breath and ran away like a whirlwind. Leaving Lucy utterly confused. In took her at least two minutes to make sense of what he had said. 

 She went back to guild thinking what was going on with him and exactly what should she think about is going to happen tonight. She wondered if it was gonna be good or bad she certainly hoped it was good. She sat down again beside Levy and Juvia and a minute later she spill what had happened. And somehow it prompted every girl in the guild to gather around their bench and discussion started. Erza and Mira said it will definitely be a proposal, they were 22 now, dating from 4 years and a half, and Gajeel had proposed Levy two weeks ago. Lucy's stomach now filled with butterflies and her mind raced imagining the scenario that could happen if he did propose. Levy, Juvia and Wendy rejected the idea, Natsu was slow in matters of love and relationship and leaving his competitive nature aside he would still be a little naive of the idea of family. That made Lucy feel disappointment. Cana and Evergreen said he might be proposing a trip or so for only them, They had never had a romantic getaway leaving the trips during jobs aside. That made her stomach flutter for other reasons. 

 Now alone with her thoughts, she went back to her home. It was 7 now and she had only 2 hours left to get ready. She first rummaged through her wardrobe to find the dress Natsu was talking about. It was a vintage red strapless skater dress. Natsu always said Reds suited her and the dress made her look like a goddess. she paired it up with nude pencil heels and a gold statement necklace and am gold chain bracelet in her left hand. she had strapped her keys as always to her right inner thigh. her makeup was minimal, Natsu never like too much makeup and with that she was ready. it took her only one hour so. so for the remaining time, she decided to calm her nerves by talking to Levy and Juvia, they talked about trivial things to not let Lucy's mind wander too much. 

 It was time, she set out for the park it was only 10 mins away from her house. It was spring, the Sakura were in full bloom in the moonlight they looked really beautiful. In the wind, they danced everywhere, the scenery was exquisite. Lucy felt her heart thump with curiosity. she found him standing against one of the biggest trees in the inner park. she slowly walked towards him and seconds later he turned out meeting her eyes. he gave his big smile as he called out to her. he felt breathless, his heart was roaring, seeing her with that dress in between the blowing sakura was beautiful beyond the words. He fell in love with her all over again. they stood in front of each other, he took deep breathes in to call his racing heart while she held her breath waiting for his words. 

 "Luce," he said in a breathless tone making her feel goosebumps. 

 "Yes Natsu?" she whispered back in the same tone. 

 He called out all his courage and bend down kneeled on his one knee and faced her taking out a velvet box from his pocket. Lucy felt the time stop as she saw him do it. 

 "Luce will you marry me?" he asked in one breath as he propped open the box. It was white gold skull ring with rose ruby with roses design. It was a symbolic rose design. It was beautiful, her eyes stung, her tears flowing down. 

 "Yes! Yes! Always Yes!" she shouted feeling herself soar with happiness. Natsu felt the same his face split in a wide grin as he jumped to hug the blonde. She was crying as she hugged him back . 

 He then picked her up and started spinning around like a child in happiness, she laughed too, her happiness filling her up forgetting about everything else. 

 "We are gonna be family from now!" 

 "Yes!" 

 He put her down as they laughed together drunk ith happiness taking breathes in Natsu leaned his forehead against her, staring deep into her eyes she started back. A silence filling around them as they came down there high. 

 "Natsu I will love you forever" she whispered with eyes sincerely promising her every word. 

 "Luce I will love you forever too" he whispered back his eyes also promising his every word. 

 It was a vow they both made that day under the Sakura trees.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is my submissions for Nalu fluff week for the prompt flowers. I know it's quite late I was not able to finish it in time.I hope all my readers like it. please don't forget to review and leave kudos.  
> Xoxoxo


End file.
